


Fatass

by 1545011



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom John Lennon, Chubby, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Insecure John Lennon, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Bottom, Rimming, Service Top, Size Difference, Teasing, Top Paul McCartney, Verbal Abuse, fat john lennon, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: Paul has been really mean to John lately about the last few pounds he put on. It all comes to a head when John wants to put an end of Paul's mean streak, and it becomes their first time together. Who knew?I don't own the Beatles, this is just a story.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Fatass

A door in the house tilted open softly. In the room, the man saw no one. Deciding it was safe, he smiled to himself and flopped onto the empty single mattress in the corner.

It was John’s room, and he was going to continue his streak of pulling pranks on him. After getting stretched out and comfortable on his bed, Paul closed his eyes to get his mind going as he searched for a new idea on how to mess with his friend.

“What are you doing in my room?” John asked Paul loudly, who was unaware that the older man was standing there.

With a shock, Paul’s eyes fluttered open. “Woah, hey! What are you doing sneaking up on me?” He shifted a little, sitting up as he spoke.  
“You know, I’m surprised you actually managed to do that. You’d think with those thunder thighs of yours, John, I seriously should have been able to hear you coming a mile away! Maybe I should get my ears checked.” Paul smiled, very embarrassed that he was caught in the first place. So, he thought he should make a few good jokes at John’s expense while he can. 

John rolled his eyes. Paul had been saying these stupid and insensitive things to him all week. He was so sick of it, his arms trembled and he balled his hands into fists in an attempt to keep his frustration in check. 

Through the silence, Paul decided to continue. “Maybe I misspoke. If I remember correctly, John,” Paul pointed his finger at the older man. “It’s the clap of your fat ass that’s louder than your thighs when you walk. So, technically speaking-” 

“Just get out of my bed, Paul.” John interjected with a huff, sensing that more was to come from the younger man sprawled out over his mattress like he owned the place. 

“Why?” Paul tilted his head cutely, certainly trying his best to get on John’s nerves. 

“Get out of my bed.” John clenched his teeth, less patience in his voice than before. 

“Why don’t you make me? Fatass.” Paul taunted the older male, closing his eyes in an impudent expression. 

“That’s it!” John shouted, walking over to Paul lying on his bed. Before he could put up his arms to cover himself, his friend turned around and sat on his face. He hesitated, hearing Paul let out a muffled gasp before resting his whole weight on him. 

“I’m a fatass? How’s this, then?” John looked back over his shoulder to see Paul struggling underneath him.

He could barely breathe! Trying to push John off of him was impossible, he was too heavy and the angle was simply too awkward. But, he felt a fluttering in his chest. Being this close to John, feeling the heat coming off of his body directly on his face… Paul never experienced something like this before and it was starting to excite him. 

“I have a better idea…” He grinded his ass on Paul’s face, eliciting more muffled protests from the man on his bed. The weight shifting over him forced his friend’s breathing to quicken.  
Putting his hands over his knees, John stood up from his seat on Paul’s face. He looked back at him again from over his shoulder, while undoing his belt. He was smirking, seeing his bandmate’s face looking very flustered as the younger man caught his breath with a heaving chest.  
John began to unbutton his pants, revealing his soft belly. While he was sliding his pants off, you could see red marks from where the waistband of his pants was digging into his pudgy form. Normally, he would have stood there and scrutinized his shape and the way his clothes fit his body. But, today he was more concerned with tormenting Paul.  
Quickly, he untied both shoes and set them aside, along with his socks. John was now finished with stripping down to only his underwear; It was a clean white color and fit him nicely at the waist, but the elastic leg holes cut into his thighs and butt almost painfully tight. 

Paul’s eyes widened, seeing his friend’s sexy shape nearly in the nude. It was so masculine, and so soft. 

The older male remained confident, his sadistic streak was starting to hit its stride. Also, he had no clue that Paul was beginning to enjoy this torture. Without hesitation, John sat down hard onto his friend’s face in only his underwear. 

He could feel Paul’s nose pressing deep between his asscheeks. Under him, the younger man’s whole face was eclipsed by his soft ass. He breathed in the scents of John, his lungs taking in as much air as they could while his friend was sitting on his face.  
Paul’s cock was really starting to get hard now. Trapped in his underwear, it was forcing his pants to tent out considerably. 

“I’m a fat ass alright! So fat in fact, you’ll suffocate if I don’t get up soon, mate.” John laughed, but he wanted to spit on the younger male for all the teasing he had put him through this week. 

Under him, his gasping breaths turned into uncertain moans. He couldn’t help it, Paul pushed his face against the older male’s ass. His tongue darted out in an attempt to lick him through his underwear. In his pants, his dick began to dribble precum freely.

“Are you enjoying my fat ass, Paul?” John teased. Then, he felt a wetness growing against his hole. First it felt peculiar, then it started to feel nice. Finally, it clicked in his mind that Paul was licking his asshole as he sat on his face. 

He sat up suddenly, his cheeks clenching together nervously. He looked back to Paul, who was now completely aroused. 

His eyelids looked heavy, like his mind was starting to think of only sex. His beautiful mouth was open slightly, and Paul let a small moan slide out despite his best efforts. 

John had just thought that was the younger male’s struggling noises growing weaker. He could hardly hear him, anyway, since his heavy ass was smothering him and all. 

His eyes scanned the man’s body as he lied idly on his bed. One hand was clutching his shirt on his chest, and it pulled at his collar to give an impression of sexual torment. And between his legs, his dick was straining very impressively against the front of his pants. Just from the look of it, he could tell that the younger man was packing something twice as big as his own.  
The sight of Paul like this was enough to get John hard quite quickly.  
“Ugh, Paul… You call me ‘fatass’ all the while you have this fat, ugly, thing… You’re gross, you know that?” He took in a deep breath before deciding to give Paul some more attention. 

He fumbled with tearing off his tight underwear, and flung them aside. For the third time, John turned around to sit on his friend’s face. This time, he spread his soft and pillowy cheeks to let his friend have some more access. 

“So you WERE enjoying my fat ass this whole time!” John laughed, breath hitching as he grew harder. He bounced playfully, perhaps a bit cruelly, as he sat on his friend’s face.

Paul was unashamedly licking John’s asshole, closing his eyes and doing his best to eagerly service him. The heat of his body was making his thoughts fuzzy, he could only focus on making his ass slick and shiny with his own saliva. This was his only response to the older man; Because you can’t quite say ‘Yes, I love that fat ass of yours, Mr. Lennon!’ while he was doing his best to smother you with it.

On top of him, he couldn’t help but moan. His dick had begun to leak, spilling clear drops of precum onto Paul’s chest; It marked his shirt with the smell of his cock.

Even more, John could feel his balls resting on the man’s chin. How humiliating, if some of their other friends could see him degrade Paul like this… Biting his lip, he playfully grazed his own cock and grinded his ass harder onto Paul below him.

He let out a particularly loud ‘Ah!’ when he felt the younger male’s tongue slide deep into his ass for the first time. Inside of him, he could feel the bass player coating his insides with his own spit.

The older man’s hands were shaking, but he grabbed Paul’s thick cock anyway. He could barely fit his hand around it. He was stroking him through his pants without a second thought, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. 

Paul pushed his hips up desperately against John’s hand, letting out a shrill groan. The butterflies in his stomach started up again, at the thought of his friend touching him in such an intimate place on his body. His huge amount of precum was really starting to soak his pants now; If he didn’t have pants on he would have been flinging it everywhere as he fucked his friend’s hand.

Now, he was far too fed up. After removing his hand from Paul’s dick, the older man stood up once more, his cock swinging as he did so. 

The younger gasped hard for a few seconds, before deciding that he had caught his breath enough to suck on the tip of John’s dick instead. His tongue traced around the head, his own cheeks hollowed out as he sucked greedily on what he could from the angle. 

“N-Not so fast, Paul…!” John gasped, pulling his dick out of the younger man’s perfect mouth with a wet popping noise. For a moment, a single strand of saliva kept the two men connected. “You’re gonna have to fuck my fat ass now…” He pointed at him playfully.

“Yeah!” From his position lying back on the bed, Paul exclaimed while he unfastened his belt hurriedly. His hips thrust upwards, and Paul pulled his own pants and underwear down to his knees. 

John was on top of his friend now, who was busy spreading his feet to rest against the footboard of John’s bed. Paul was busy trying to control the movement of his hips, his huge cock was twitching visibly as it anticipated his friend’s ass. 

Though both of their inhibitions had clearly gone out the window, John was slightly concerned with taking the younger man’s dick… It looked like it had to be 25 cm at least and this was John’s first time doing anal, let alone being with a man.  
And after all of the teasing, Paul looked ready to impregnate anything that he could. He was still struggling to keep his thrusting hips still. So, John feared that his first time would be painful as the younger man fucked him deep and quick. 

Paul’s hands went to the singer’s hips, he tried to guide him on top of his dick but that was proving difficult due to the length. 

“Don’t be so h-hasty!” John hissed at him through clenched teeth, wiggling his own hips out of Paul’s grip. 

He was met with a defeated groan, and the bass player threw his hands up in an annoyed gesture once he had lost his grip on John.  
Before he could try to grab him again, the singer grabbed his friend’s hand. On top of Paul, he shifted forward for him to have easier access to John’s asshole. 

“Show me how bad you want to fuck me and my fat ass, Paul.” John commanded the sweet faced man lying under him.

He was rather new to this, so it took a second for him to understand. He looked into John’s eyes searching for approval, while he thrust two of his fingers inside him.

Thanks to his fervent licking prior, he had no resistance meeting him. Plus, all those years playing guitar had managed Paul’s fingers to be rough, fast, and experienced. 

So, his younger friend obliged, venting all his desires into fucking the singer with his fingers. Shivers went up John’s spine from the first two, but after the bass player slid a third finger in and was able to finger his asshole with much more power, his legs began to shake and he let out a loud moan. The younger man’s rough fingers explored his insides, spreading him in an attempt to fill him up in anticipation of fucking his friend. After passing over it and eliciting a sharp inhale from John, he realized that was his prostate. Once he found it, it was relentless. Paul began to press rhythmically on John’s prostate, until his dick squirted a particularly forceful drop of pre onto the bass player’s shirt.

That seemed to be a clear sign that his body was ready for Paul’s huge cock. He hummed to himself, pulling his friends hand out, currently three knuckles deep in of his asshole. 

Then, the singer forced his friends fingers into his own mouth.

“Do you like that? Of course you do. You were licking the inside of my fat asshole earlier, stupid. Are you angry at me and my fat ass for treating you like this? Aren’t you embarrassed?” He licked his lips, tormenting his friend more, seeing his eyes flutter and his lips wrap around his own fingers previously inside of John. 

He could feel the younger man’s long dick slapping against his backside, his hips bucking forward violently. Sucking hard on his own fingers to milk the taste of John from them, he was groaning with intense arousal. 

John bit his lip, seeing Paul get overwhelmed was nearly too much for him. He needed to feel his band mate deep inside of him; all this time he had no clue that the younger friend was so hung.

On top of him, John shifted his posture once more. His belly and hips jiggled while he moved. Paul’s eyes grew large seeing that, he really did have some kind of soft spot for his friend’s chubby body. His fingers slid out of his wet mouth, and he went to get a grip on John once more.

John spread his asscheeks wide, and started to take his cock. Wow, he swore he could feel Paul’s dick so deep it was in his chest! But, that was just the nervous fluttering from the whole situation getting to him. In reality, it was only part of the way in, and John still had a lot of work to fit the rest of it in. 

Whether he liked it or not, it was going to happen quickly. Paul was fired up, and he thrust himself deeper and deeper into John while he fucked him uncontrollably.

John ran his hands through his hair, throwing his arms over his head before moving to a new position as he lied on top of Paul, with his hands resting over his shoulders. He grit his teeth and tried not to be too loud, but it was maddening. The thought of getting fucked in his own bed by his friend was driving him wild, sending shivers through his body.  
He could feel every throb of the other man’s penis deep in his ass. As he got closer to fitting the entire thing inside of him, he could feel the younger man’s huge balls swinging and slapping against him while he was getting fucked. It was making John lose his mind a little bit. 

After adjusting to this new feeling, he was thinking clearly again and started to slam his ass down heavily onto his friend. He furrowed his eyebrows, and licked his lips with delight because he knew he was going to overwhelm the younger man if he kept going like this.

“You like my fat ass! You like to fuck my fat ass!” He whimpered, bouncing on him.

Paul slapped the older man’s cheek violently, it made even his soft tummy jiggle.  
“I do! Oh, I do! I love your fat ass, John!” He gasped his confession.

“This is why you were teasing me? Huh? That’s great, because now I know that my fat ass is all that you can think about, Paul.” John talked dirty to the younger man. 

Paul wasn’t making sense anymore, he felt his orgasm come too quick for him to form any kind of reply. 

John felt like the other man was injecting his insides with a heavy cream, it seemed like it would never end. He shouted in pleasure, gripping the younger man tight. He could feel Paul’s cum spilling out of his ass, but he continued nevertheless. He was grinding his own dick against the other man’s shirt in an attempt to get off.

After catching his breath, Paul’s hand quickly moves to John’s groin. His hand encircled the older man’s dick and he started to jerk him off.

Seeing this sent the older man over the edge, and it wasn’t long before John came over his shirt. It had to be thrown away with now, it would probably smell like John’s dick for weeks.

He got off of him, sighing because he knew they both had made a huge mess in here.  
The older male’s head was regaining its clarity, so he blinked a few times to send him back to pure reality. 

“John? Is that all you can cum? No wonder your ass is so fat, then! It’s to make up for all that you lack in the other departments.” Paul began with an insolent grin. 

The singer sighed heavily before rebutting.  
“Paul! I am not going to give you another reason to tease me!” He was completely annoyed in his reply, his face turning sour.  
“I don’t want to hear another word. Just go back to your own room, why don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, or any other ideas that you might have. 
> 
> Thanks to user onlyhere4tums for the editing suggestion.
> 
> Thanks so much.


End file.
